


Careless Whisper

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, earring! Harry, idk what to tag, x-factor finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' been staring at the cross hanging from Harry's ear for the past few hours and quite honestly, he wanted, needed, to fuck Harry's mouth and watch that earring dangle while his cock slid past those cheery lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Louis' thirst for Harry wearing that cross earring. 
> 
> This is purely fiction, but let's be honest, we all know something of the sorts took place with that earring dangling from Harry's ear. The title is from a post I saw that had "Careless Whisper" playing with a picture of earring! Harry so credit to whoever was the post maker of that for this title. I am a fan of the run-on sentence.

Louis holds tighter onto Harry’s hand as he pulls his boyfriend through the backstage X-Factor crowd. He can feel Harry’s palm start to sweat, but he doesn’t blame him because he feels his own blood pumping through his veins at an unnatural speed. The performance they just had on X-Factor made them all feel like proper rockstars, and he knows Harry gets off on it.

Louis is sure that he and Harry should be somewhere with the boys congratulating Sam Bailey on winning, but instead he pulls Harry’s hand a little tighter towards their destination. Louis remembers a secluded back room of Wembley that hardly anyone knows about and he plans on taking full advantage of that knowledge. Louis' been staring at the cross hanging from Harry's ear for the past few hours and quite honestly, he wanted, needed, to fuck Harry's mouth and watch that earring dangle while his cock slid past those cheery lips. 

After that performance and the way Harry had looked at him while they waited on the side stage called for a little celebration. He’d watched Harry the entire time they were singing, he could look to his right and see that fucking cross dangling from his ear and he wanted to pull him to his knees right then, and he knows Harry only wore those because of self-expression or some other thing he’d mumbled about in the dressing room before going on stage. And _fuck,_ he loves Harry and he loves that Harry couldn’t care less about what people say about his fashion choices and that makes Louis cock thicken in his pants. He’s ready for Harry to get down on his knees and fuck his face until next week.

He can feel Harry’s breath down his neck and if he doesn’t get this boy alone soon he’s going to end up outing them to the entire cast, crew, and anyone else that is backstage at the X-Factor finale.

Thankfully he can see the room up ahead and he yanks on Harry’s hand one more time and pulls them through door, yanks it open, and presses his boy up against the wall.

Harry smirks up at Louis, his dimples on display as he says, “Eager, are we?”

Louis rolls his eyes and yanks Harry in for a kiss. 

He presses his lips hard against Harry’s sucking on his bottom lip and pulling to bring it between his teeth. He sucks for a few seconds before pressing his full mouth back on Harry’s, slotting their lips together and tasting the strawberry flavored chap stick Harry’d rolled on his lips after the show.  He groans into Harry’s mouth because every movement or thought Harry takes turns Louis on without Harry even trying. Louis is so gone for this boy and he can’t help that his body won’t control itself around his sinfully attractive boyfriend. Harry sighs into his mouth and he takes that as an opportunity to lean back and admire Harry’s lips that are so sinfully cheery red and looking so ready for Louis’ tongue. He stands on his tiptoes so when he puts his mouth back on Harry’s he can have the right amount of force to scope out his mouth, rediscover every dip and curve, while he slides his arms up to twine around Harry’s neck and grip a handful of those curls. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth, and when he twists his finger around a particular lock and tugs, he knows he's got Harry's full attention.

Louis can feel Harry slide his hands down his backside and tug at Louis’ shirt, before settling on Louis' bum and grabbing two handfuls to force Louis’ hips to grind against Harry’s. This time is Louis’ turn to whine into Harry’s mouth and he bucks his hips forward for more friction, as he feels himself growing harder by the second. He feels on fire, sparks flowing from every nerve ending he has, and before he lets Harry drop to his knees, he needs to accomplish one thing, the reason for this whole sexual frustration attack.

Louis kisses Harry once more, and then he’s scraping his lips across Harry’s cheek and jawbone, feeling the hot skin sweltering under his every touch. He nips at the skin below Harry’s left ear and licks and bites until he holds Harry’s face in between his hands and takes the skin around the earring into his mouth.

The first nip to the skin causes Harry to lose it, and a muffled ‘fuck’ is whispered into Louis’ ear, along with Harry grabbing onto Louis’ waist and forcing one of Louis’ thighs in between his own so he can grind his dick against Louis' leg.

“Lou, Lou, Lou,” Harry sputters out, as he tugs at Louis’ body, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as he can, catching the fabric of Louis’ t-shirt between two fists.

Louis stops for a second letting his brain catch up with his dick, as he feels Harry continually pushing his body against Louis to let out some of this tension.

“You knew what you were doing with that ear—, fuuck,” Louis draws our after a particularly slow grind against his leg.

Harry huffs out a laugh into Louis’ ear causing Louis to get revenge in the form of latching his lips onto Harry’s neck again, sucking a bruise into the skin and bringing his hand up to finger Harry’s earring, lightly tugging on the cross and skimming his finger around across the cool metal.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Harry swears into Louis’ ear again, and this time when he grips Louis’ waist he flips their position and has Louis’ back against the door.

Louis can feel his pulse in his dick as Harry unbuttons his jeans and pulls them and his briefs down to his ankles all in one go.

Louis leans his head back against the wall as Harry begins licking the head of his dick into his mouth, slowly sucking. Louis can’t possibly look into Harry’s eyes right now, because he knows they would be blown green, his hollowed cheeks would be bright pink and just the thought of that almost has Louis’ coming down Harry’s throat and the actual sight of it would pull him over the edge.

Harry moves one hand to grip at the base and another to steady Louis’ hip against the wall as he continues to lick around the tip of Louis’ cock. He’s sliding his tongue down to trace the veins that go across and then he’s pulling his whole mouth down to touch his nose to Louis’ stomach and Louis simultaneously moans and grabs a handful of Harry’s hair pushing the scarf to sit askew on the side of Harry’s head.

Harry bobs his head up and down on Louis’ cock, and Louis’ hips are snapping up to meet his mouth and before Louis can stop himself he’s fucking into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat with each thrust.

Harry presses his fingers tightly into Louis’ hip hard enough to leaves bruises as he lets Louis’ fuck into his mouth, his lips sliding against the slicked up skin on Louis’ cock.

Louis can feel the pressure building, the white sparks plummeting into his stomach. He slides a hand down to graze Harry’s face, Louis can feel the sweat building around his hairline as he hollows his cheeks enough to meet Louis’ final thrusts with force to send Louis into his orgasm. He fucks into Harry’s mouth a few more times, and then his come is shooting down Harry’s throat. He sees stars and fireworks, and whatever else that sparks as he comes down from his orgasm.

He slumps back against the wall as he watches Harry swallow his come with a smile on his face.

Louis’ breath is still heavy and he pulls Harry off his feet to yank him into a kiss.

When Harry shifts his body forward, it’s then that Louis feels Harry’s hard-on brush against his bare leg.

Louis slides a hand down his front to cup Harry’s dick through his pants, making Harry yelp with the sudden attention to his own dick.

Louis stands on his tiptoes and his breath fans across Harry’s ear as he whispers, “Come on babe, can’t go outside and have the world see you with your dick hard as a rock in your pants, you’ve got to come before we leave this room.”  

Harry bucks up into Louis’ grasp, the rough fabric scraping against Louis' fingers. Harry keeps going, thrusting into Louis hand with his head tucked into Louis shoulder as much as his height will allow.

Louis’ breath is hot in his ear, “Going to fuck you so good when we get home, then you can fuck me in the morning. I want to feel you all day tomorrow in interviews.” Harry whines as Louis continues, “Although we can’t do any of that until you come babe, come on, no time to waste.”

Louis fastens his grip on Harry’s dick and he can tell by the way Harry’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip that he’s close so he does one last thing to push him over the edge: grabs the cross swishing back and forth and gives it a nice pull, and then he can feel Harry’s come soaking through his skinnies.

Louis’ smirks at his own handiwork as Harry sighs, “It's real lovely that they won’t see my hard-on, babe but I bet they’ll sure see the fucking come stain on the front of my pants.”

Harry's frowning, but Louis cups his chin with his hands, “It’s alright babe, we’ll just say you spilled punch on yourself in all the excitement,” Louis raises his eyebrow on the last word.

Harry laughs and leans down for a kiss, when pulls back a few seconds later, dimples out with an incandescent smile, he asks, “So you liked the earring?”  

Louis pushes his face into Harry’s neck as he responds with a muffled, “You have no idea, almost came just watching you sing with it in.”

Harry smirks, clearly proud of himself and grabs Louis’ hand to lead them out the door. “Just wait till you see the one I’m going to wear next time,” he adds.

Louis runs a hand through his hair wondering how he's going to get this fashion phase of Harry's. They were almost caught twice during the fedora phase, and he's wondering if this one will even outdo that one. The way this boy gets to him should be against the law, but he reckons he's been transfixed by this curly haired weirdo since they set foot on the X-Factor stage, and really, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day/night everyone! Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
